Runaway Devil
by jng98
Summary: Jesse looks for meaining in her life and Journeys  with Ash through Sinnoh. currently on hiatus.PLEASE REVIEW 3 contains mild language and voilence


Runaway Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon franchise, its characters, and/or otherwise.

(side-notes are in parenthesis) **author's notes are in bold** _flashbackscene_

Chapter 1: Catching Old Eyes

Jesse stood at the other side of the arena, 2 years of tough training really paid off. It has been two years since she and James left Team Rocket to participate in the Kanto league. Now, she faces him, her secret crush, best friend, and former partner in crime.

"This will be a 3 vs. 3 match. Begin" the referee yelled.

"Go Bellsprout!" James called.

"Go Ekans!" Jesse called.

The two pokemon eyed each other and then, ekans leapt forward. "Use poison fang!" Jesse commanded. The purple snake then latched onto bellsprout's skinny frame with sharp fangs laced with poison. The pokemon cried in pain. "Bellsprout! Use Stun Spore!" James ordered. The plant scattered deathly spores, paralyzing the snake pokemon. "Use razor leaf!" James yelled. The plant then ran up to ekans, and slashed it with its two sharp leaves. "ekans is unable to battle, James and bellsprout are the winners!" the ref. said. Jesse and James returned their pokemon.

"Go Carnivine!" James called.

"Go Seviper!" Jesse called.

Then, a large Venus flyplant appeared next to a large, intimidating snake. "Use poison tail and poison fang, seviper!" Jesse commanded. "Dodge it!" James yelled. The multicolor snake then bit into the plant's flesh with toxic fangs and slashed its throat with its tail. "Carnivine, use bite!" James commanded. The battle then turned into a test of stamina; sharp fang-like thorns versus toxic fangs, each sunk deeper into the others skin as the battle went on. "Use fire fang seviper!" Jesse commanded. Then, seviper's teeth burst into flames and carnivine was knocked out. "Carnivine is unable to battle and Jesse is the winner" they returned their pokemon.

"Go Arcanine!" James called.

"Go Yanmega!" Jesse called.

The third battle had begun. "Use silver wind and then screech!" Jesse said. The uber-scary dragonfly then released silver sparkles that cut into arcanine's fur. Then, a loud, ear-splitting scream cut through the air like a knife. "Use extremespeed and fire spin!" James commanded. Arcanine charged at yanmega, swirling flames surrounding its body. "Dodge it and use leech life!" Jesse commanded. The dragonfly evaded the attack and sprayed white needles at arcanine. The life was drained out of arcanine and yanmega began glowing, health quickly rejuvenating her. "Arcanine is unable to battle, Jesse Jermain is the new Kanto league champion!" the referee called. The crowd cheered and they returned their pokemon. They walked up to each other.

"Good match Jesse, you look great." James complimented. Jessie just blushed and hugged him.

Later that night, they drank and partied. And Jesse left for the vast Sinnoh region.

Chapter 2: The Fire Burns to Ash

Jesse ran to the poke center to deposit her pokemon and start over. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, can I please borrow a start-catcher pokemon" (a start catcher pokemon is a borrowed pokemon that is used to catch your starter pokemon if you don't want the regions offered starter, I made it up so whatever :P) "Why yes, of course may I have your name and register ID" "Jesse Jermain, 2414929" "Thank you, here is a butterfree. please return it immediately."Jessie took the pokemon and caught an oddish. She returned the butterfree and heard some kids talking. "Hey Ash, I think May and Misty like you!" Dawn chanted. They bumped into each other. "Hey it's Jesse! You won't get Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Relax Ash, we left Team Rocket after Giovanni, uh, lets just say he put his hands on something on that wasn't in the touch tank…" Jesse said, blushing in the process. "I heard you won the Kanto league Jesse, congratulations!" Brock chimed in. "Thank you, I was wondering if I could ask you guys something…" Jesse went on "I was wondering if I could travel with you guys and compete in the Sinnoh league" she said. The group was shocked, but they discussed the topic with interest nonetheless. They finally agreed "You can join us if you can beat May in a battle. She's competing in the Wallace Cup and so is Dawn, if you beat May in a battle, you can travel with us, if not, you'll have to find someone else to travel with" Ash said. "Where is James and meowth?" Ash asked. "James left with Growlie, his arcanine, and went to compete in the Johto league and I left for the Sinnoh league. As for meowth, he stays at James' house with chimecho and his mr. mime." Jesse explained.

The quartet soon caught up with May at Lake Valor (or whichever lake the Wallace Cup was held at) and they started the battle. "A one on one battle, I started fresh with a new pokemon, so I'm still pretty weak" Jesse explained. May agreed.

"Go Zigzagoon!" May called.

"Go Oddish!" Jesse called.

The two eyed each other viciously. "Use acid!" Jesse commanded. The plant then sprayed acidic fluid at the raccoon. It winced in pain. "Now use razor leaf (it's a breeding move so technically it can legitimately learn it) and then poison-powder!" the bulb pokemon then barraged its opponent with razor like leaves and poisonous dust. "Zigzagoon, use slash!" May commanded. The furry thing then mustered enough strength to counter the leaves and stop the dreadful dust. The two pokemon were racing towards each other, bearing razor leaves and sharp claws, and then they swung at each other, oddish's many leaves inflicting more damage, and the complete surface area of zigzagoon's fur was cut and bloodied. Then, the pokemon soon fainted. Jesse won and could now travel with the group.

**I gave Jesse oddish because it's one of my fav pokemon, and I love grass types. Jesse also receives ekans back. She got it from an encounter with her arbok back in hoenn, and it gave her an egg that hatched into an ekans that knew poison fang. I didn't put that into the story because I felt that there was no where to put it. I also gave May a zigzagoon, because in the games, Norman gives Wally one to borrow, and I figured it would make sense to give it to May as a sort of extra-weak pokemon used to battle weak pokemon so I can catch it kind of pokemon. I always have those so I can use it to catch weaker wild pokemon so I don't risk fainting it. Jesse's pretty strong ey? Yah, I thought so, anyway, on with the story! **

Chapter 3: Fashion Flare

**I needed a break from stuff, so I just wanted to make a fun chapter describing the gang's wardrobe, and I'm leaving May with them in Sinnoh and some surprises later on. Hope you enjoy!**

Brock looked on the mirror. His tan skin and dark brown hair and squinty eyes were still the same as always. He wore a long sleeved shirt of a dull, dusty khaki-tan color. His khaki cargo pants were tucked into tight combat boots, specifically made for a trainer's journey. He had a matching polyester nylon vest that matched his boots. He had a black backpack, again matching his vest and boots, which hung from his back. He thought he looked like an archeologist, or wore some sort of uniform for a desert soldier, but his father said that it would attract women, so he trusted his father's words. His pokeballs hung on the inside of his vest neatly, and he looked fairly well dressed to be hiking and camping, sort of casual with its traveling perks. He left to make supper.

Dawn looked at her reflection in the water, she no longer wore her stupid hat and her hair was all let down with no pins securing them. She looked at her top, a simple pink t-shirt with the imprint of a white pokeball on it (similar to the one on May's old bandana). She had a pink spandex panty (it's like a Speedo that girls wear _over_ their regular underwear, and it's for running). She had pink flats with kitten-heels and she looked like a jogger going to a formal dance that got attacked by bubblegum on the way. She was very pretty though, a curvy athletic girl that pulled the look off very well. Her bag was a purse-like pink tote that had all her things. She then took off, looking for a spot to relieve herself.

Ash looked in the mirror after Brock used it. He had his old hat from during the Kanto arc, and wore a white shirt with a white undershirt underneath. He had white pants and a red belt with dark green symbols that matched the logo on his hat. He had red and white sneakers and his pokeballs were hanging on the left side of his belt. He looked similar to Brock, but much whiter and redder. He had a red bag that has a single strap across his body. He left in pursuit of food after he smelled Brock making hot miltank milk sauce over butter-sautéed far'fetched.

May thought of her outfit. She wore a tube top attached to short shorts and made a sort of one piece suit. It had a white pokeball print on the back pocket. She had a white belt and white tights and red kitten heel flats, similar to Dawn's but it had a white decoration on it. She normally wouldn't dress this revealing but she wanted to show off to Ash, but with all the attention going to Dawn's butt, it was hard. She had a purse big enough for her clothes and her collapsible sleeping bag. Her pokeballs hung from her belt like Ash and her bandana has long since no longer been a part of her outfit.

Jesse then washed her face until she decided to check out her outerwear. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress, similar to her Team Rocket uniform, but it was plain and didn't expose her belly button. The straps crossed her back and were plain simple white braids. She wore black pump-style high heels. It looked VERY similar to her uniform but she wore a dress and she had shoes not boots. She had a drawstring bag similar to Misty's old bag, but in black. She was very slim and tall, and secretly, Brock thought that the new, good Jesse was very pretty.

**So how'd you like it? The girls fight for Ash's attention while Jesse tries to find meaning within her. When Jesse said that Giovanni "touched something that wasn't in the touch tank", she meant that he violated her and Giovanni was sued and went to jail. Oh well, we all saw that coming huh? And I figured that people eat pokemon because animals aren't seen in the anime so I figured that the meat that they eat is miltank and tauros, is beef and far'fetched is like chicken. Sounds yummy huh? **

Chapter 4: A Tornado Meets an Icy Volcano

Jesse and Ash entered through the doors to the Snowpoint gym. After an anxious Ash and determined Jesse waited for long weeks of hiking until they finally arrived in Snowpoint city, they immediately entered the gym. Jesse decided to get her badges with the remaining ones that Ash needed and to make up for the others with a few pokemon academy courses. Ash battled Candice first.

"Go Glaceon!" Candice called.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash called

Pikachu used volt tackle and glaceon was paralyzed. "Oh no glaceon, try using powder snow to build a protective barrier!" Candice ordered. But despite glaceon's feeble attempts to stop Pikachu's repeated electric shocks, the electric mouse annihilated the ice dog with powerful thunderbolts and what not. "Glaceon is unable to battle, the winner is challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" the referee called. Then Candice gave Ash the badge and it was Jesse's turn.

"Go Abomasnow!" Candice called.

"Go Beautifly!" Jesse called.

Everyone was stunned; Jesse explained that she simply trained another wurmple because she missed her Dustox. "Use air cutter!" Jesse ordered. She knew that abomasnow was part grass type, so bug and flying type attacks would work great, but her bug pokemon must be aware of ice attacks. The tree snowplant was cut by gales of sharp winds and was quickly hurt. "Use razor leaf with powder snow!" Candice yelled. The pokemon blasted soft snow and sharp knife like leaves at the butterfly. It just flew in circles and dodged. Jesse laughed, "My beautifly is just too fast for you!" and with that, beautify went into a nosedive straight for abomasnow. "Use aerial ace!" the pokemon began to glow and went straight for the plant thingy. It struck it head-on and abomasnow cried in pain. "Round one goes to Jesse Jermain of Celadon City" the announcer yelled. They returned their pokemon and continued the gym battle.

"Go Sneasel!" Candice called.

"Go Gloom!" Jesse called.

Round two has begun. They saw the fire and intensity in each other's eyes and then they lunged for each other's throats. "Use pound!" (I'm not sure if it can actually use pound but I hope it can if by chain breeding, someone comment please and tell me how to get an oddish with pound)Jessie commanded. The flower then slapped sneasel's face, leaving a big, red welt. "Use scratch attack sneasel!" Candice ordered. "Counter with pound!" Jesse yelled. The two pokemon were attacking each other. Gloom had repeated cuts and scratches and sneasel was covered in welts. Gloom's slaps were actually quite strong. "Use acid gloom!" Jesse yelled. The flower sprayed acid into the other Pokémon's welts and it cried in agony and pain. "Sneasel no! Use ice beam!" Candice commanded. The pokemon blasted ice at gloom when suddenly the blast of ice was countered and Jesse didn't command gloom to do anything. "Gloom just learned magical leaf!" Brock informed. Jesse was stunned. "Use razor leaf and magical leaf! And then finish it with cut!" Jesse ordered. Gloom then shot glowing and non glowing leaves at sneasel and then gloom ran up and scratched sneasel with its paw, causing it to faint. "Sneasel is unable to battle, Jesse Jermain of Celadon City is the winner!" the announcer called. Then Candice ran away, after screaming "YOUDONT DESERVE THIS BADGE! YOU LYING THEIF! GO DIE IN THE SNOW!" Jesse then caught up to her.

**Bloody catfight scenes ahead, skip if you are not comfortable reading stuff like this.**

"Why'd you say that? Why'd you run away from me! I won that match fair and square!" Jesse screamed. "Because you're a former rocket member and you'll have to fight me to get this badge because I'm young, not stupid. I know that you're just trying to get into the Sinnoh league to steal pokemon" Candice replied. Jesse was offended. She would never go back to a life of crime. She's a good person now, she has changed. "Fine, I'll fight you! Gladly!" Jesse shrieked. And then, she lunged forward pinning Candice to the ground. Candice screamed and took a chunk full of Jesse's long red hair and yanked until loose strands scattered onto the floor. Jesse was furious. She then balled up her fists and punched Candice in her throat. Candice gasped for air. She then chocked Jesse and flipped over, Pinning Jesse on her stomach. She then released her grip to raise Jesse's hands over her head and position her knee between her legs, rendering her unable to move. She then used her free hand to pull at Jesse's hair until a HUGE chunk was ripped out. Jesse then turned over and clawed her opponent in the chest, her scratch was strong, thanks to powerful, permanent acrylic nails, tearing her blouse and her lace undergarment was exposed. Her opponent laughed at her blush and then repeatedly clawed Candice, leaving her body bloodied and scarred. Then Candice retaliated by slapping Jesse, hard. She screamed in pain and Jesse then yanked at Candice's braids and pulled her face towards hers. She then bit Candice's left ear, enough to draw blood. She then tore at her ear, ripping out her earring, tearing her earlobe. Candice shrieked in pain. She then scratched Jesse cheeks, leaving three long bloody cuts on her face. She then kneed Jesse in the stomach. Jesse then spat an ample amount of blood into Candice's eyes and she screamed in disgust and pain. The blood stung her eyes. Jesse took advantage of this to stand up and drag Candice be her other ear and sit behind her, pulling at it until her other earring was torn away. Then Candice grabs Jesse's earrings from behind and tugs at them. Both girls are in a test of endurance.

"Stop it! Stop it!" May shrieked. Then Brock and Ash dragged the fighting girls away from each other. They then took a long time out and explained to everybody what happened. "I'm sorry I hurt you Jesse, hears the Icicle badge (I'm not sure what badge it is, so whatever I really don't care what you think)" Candice apologizes. Jesse then took the badge and ran away, tears flowing from her eyes. She ran and ran for what seemed like miles until she tripped. She fell to the ground, weeping and clutching the badge, a symbol of her bittersweet victory. "Jesse what's wrong?" He heard Ash ask. Sympathy and concern soaked his sweet, youthful voice. "I CANT BELIEVE SHE SAID THAT I WAS A LYING THIEF! I WAS FORCED INTO TEAM ROCKET, I PURPOSELY FAKED OUR DEFEATS, BECAUSE I HATED MYSELF FOR WHAT I DID…..!" Jesse choked in between sobs. "It's okay Jesse, we know you've changed. "I hate myself for what I had to do, my mother Miyamoto made me join so she could use my paycheck for beer and gambling money. And the worst part is that my reputation is already ruined. She doesn't even know me and she thinks I'm a lowly thief. I hate myself, I HATE MY LIFE!" Jesse screamed. Ash said nothing but cradled Jesse kindly in his arms, as she sobbed away the last of her energy and cried herself to sleep.

**Aww how fluffy! If you've read my other fic(s) most of them contain catfights because I think were so used to seeing, men fight, it'd be funny/new/interesting to have fics where the girls fight each other for dominance and then show a softer, gentler side. I read it was an easy way to increase length and add detail to a story. It also shows that the female has a more important role and increases her value as an asset to the story. I didn't make it up because I read it in a book about literature.**

Chapter 5: His Hormones a Storm

**This chapter has some intimacy in it. It has Jesse/Ash fluffiness, and is somewhat inappropriate. Rated PG-13. Skip if you're uncomfortable, ill sum it up in the author's notes at the bottom.**

Jesse awoke the next morning, still in her soiled dress and muddy shoes. She was then shocked to see Ash Ketchum lying on the floor of her room sleeping. She suddenly remembered the night before. She silently thanked Ash with a kiss on the young boy's forehead and had her ekans carry him back to his room.

Ash awoke, groggy and tired. He then turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway, clad in a lacey, silk pink and black corset/bodice, and a short white miniskirt. Possibly from her old Rocket uniform. Ash blushed and looked away. "Thank you for what you did last night, and I'm sorry if I overreacted. I already apologized to Candice and were on good terms" she said. "Oh, that's nice" Ash said, still trying to avoid the beautiful woman, her cleavage was practically by his face! She leaned onto him and hugged him tightly. Ash then blushed furiously and then returned the embrace. "You're welcome. I knew you weren't that bad a person, my mother knew Miyamoto, and they were sisters" Ash said. Jesse released her grip on the boy and stared in shock. Ash explained the story. "Yah that sounds like mom. She loved money and would do anything to get some. She made me pierce my ears with Jade spheres and my belly button with 3 diamonds. She said that if I was ever in an extreme emergency that the gems would sell for a high price. But figuring that most of the jade in my earring crumbled under Candice's meaty hands, the diamonds are all I really have left of her" Jesse said. Ash laughed at her comment on Candice's manly appendages. They talked and it was fun. She asked Ash if she could sleep in his room because May and Brock released their pokemon into her room thinking it was empty. Ash said yes and watched Jesse pull down her skirt and revealed that her top was really a skimpy leotard. Ash looked away. "You really wear a lot of clothing when you go to sleep haha" Ash laughed nervously. "Oh, if it bothers you I can wear something less revealing" Jesse said. "NO! I uh, mean… its okay, I guess hahaha" Ash awkwardly replied. Jesse shrugged it off and lied down next to Ash. Their bodies extremely close.

Ash awoke to see Jesse tightly squeezing him and pushing his head into his chest. Ash blushed and giggled when he heard her say "ekans wrap attack…" and squeeze Ash tighter. When he tried to escape her death grip, she awoke. "Hey Ash, good morning!" she groggily greeted. "Morning Jesse" Ash replied. Jesse realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers and blushed. Ash didn't notice and put on a shirt and some jeans. He put on his shoes and socks and waited for Jesse. She just pulled on a pair of black stiletto boots and black gloves and walked out. Ash just stood there and blushed, his hormones a storm.

**Did you enjoy? Ash and Jesse spend the night together, blushing and talking, they're teenage hormones getting the best of their bodies. This isn't an Ash/Jesse fic but I'm hinting it threw out (someone please tell me how to spell threw out correctly it has been bothering me) the story. Jesse's sexy outfits tease Ash and she seems fine with it. And Jesse and Ash are COUSINS? Omg! Yep, I made Miyamoto Jermain and Delia Ketchum sisters. Interesting huh? Tune in for the next chapter to see more exciting adventures in the world of my 'Runaway Devil' **

Chapter 6: Volkner and the Vicious Volbeat

Ash and his friends said goodbye to Candice and they walked on to Sunnyshore City. Everyone stared at Jesse, her pink lacey silk leotard from the night before; her long, slender legs and her cleavage were very much exposed. Her gloved hands were accessories needed to complete her outfit. Her legs were complimented by satin stiletto boots that clicked as she walked. She turned heads and Ash and Brock just followed her, they're eyes glued to her body. May and Dawn got extremely jealous, and finally, May broke the silence. "Jesse, why didn't you change this morning?" she asked, irritated. "My dress and shoes got dirty so I'm wearing this until I can get them washed" she said. "You don't have to change Jesse, your outfit is beautiful as it is" Brock said dreamily. Jesse giggled and just walked on. May and Dawn didn't reply and just followed Jesse until they saw Volkner, the Sunnyshore gym leader, miles upon , miles away from his gym. The asked him why he seemed so upset was so far away from his gym. He explained that the illumise left early on their migratory path and the volbeat are upset because they couldn't mate. Jesse volunteered to help and the duo ran quickly into the forest. Ash and Brock just watched Jesse run in her leotard and May and Dawn took this personally, and smacked them upside the head.

Jesse saw many volbeat using signal beam to knock down trees and faint other wild pokemon. "Go Luxray!" Volkner called. "Go ekans!" she called. "Use wave of paralyzing electric thunder!" Volkner commanded, Luxray looked at its trainer, confused. "THUNDER WAVE!" he yelled. Luxray then used weak electric shocks to paralyze the firefly pokemons. "Use double team and wrap to gather the volbeat!" Jesse ordered. Her pokemon multiplied and wrapped up the volbeat. They decided to throw the pokemon on a boat and sail them to a faraway island to repopulate. "My, Jesse, you are quite the battler, and quite the dresser too" Volkner said. "Why thank you Volkner, you are quite good yourself" Jesse added. The group was shocked to see Jesse and Volkner flirting and finally, Volkner asked her out for dinner. Of course, she said yes.

Later that night, Brock lay in bed at Volkner's summer villa on Route 402, his heart, shattered as if it were made of glass, and the remnants of his heart tear at his soul, leaving his soul to bleed, and can only be mended by love. He laid there, tears streaking down his tan face. "Stop being so dramatic Brock, it was Jesse for crying out loud!" a familiar voice told him. "Misty!" Ash cried. He ran up to her and they shared a long, tight hug. May and Dawn were fuming with jealousy. "GET AWAY FROM MY ASHIPOO!" Dawn shrieked. She lunged at Misty, her eyes narrow with anger, her nails ready to claw her eyes out, and then, May ran up and pushed Misty and Ash out of the way. Then, Dawn latched onto May's body, and she grimaced in pain. **Catfight scene ahead, it is very disturbing and disgusting. Haha I felt like it would sidetrack the story a bit but I thought it would be fun**. She then grabbed Dawn's long, midnight hair and twirled it around a post and pulled HARD. Dawn was slammed into the post and May continued to pull her hair, until loose strands covered the room and her face painfully rubbed against the bedpost. When she finally released, Dawn began to cry and then ran up to Misty and dragged her by her hair. She screamed in pain. Ash and Brock just sat on the top bunk of the bed, knowing it would be unwise to break up a catfight. May punched Misty and made her nose bleed. Then she clawed Dawn's expensive designer blouse. She then pulled both Misty and Dawn by their hair, each in one hand, and slammed their heads together. Screams were heard. May was surprisingly strong and a very good fighter. Misty decided to fight back and tear May's favorite skirt and ripped Dawn's shorts off and stuffs them in her mouth. They clawed and ripped each other's clothes. They were supposed to go to a nice dinner together, but since their nice clothes were being ripped to shreds, Ash called to cancel their reservations. Dawn then choked Misty and May pulled her off so she and Misty could gang up on her and pull her hair. The three girls separated and each one grabbed a pair of shoes. Dawn found some heavy wedge heels and slammed them together on Misty's head. She retaliated by getting her flip flops and slapping her back and forth while May picked up some designer heavy duty stilettos and hammered on Misty and Dawn, the extremely pointy heel, digging into their skin. All of them were bleeding slightly. Misty then stood up and pounced onto Dawn, and worked with May to tangle her long, silky hair into the bedpost, shoes, lamps and dresser drawers, until Dawn was stuck in place by her hair. It made a long web of blue hair and it hurt her when she moved too much. She got her shoes and threw them at Misty with surprising accuracy, knocking the wind out of her. Ash and Brock videotaped it and decided to go to sleep and watch it in the morning. May kept on using her stilettos to puncture the other two girls and Misty kicked May in her stomach and they were soon wrestling on the ground beneath Dawn. Dawn had the urge to use the bathroom so she used this opportunity and urinated on Misty and May. All three girls were naked, other that the small shreds of clothing attached to their bodies. After the fight stopped, all three girls were bloodied and tired. They smelled like blood, sweat, leather, tears, urine, and makeup. Dawn grabbed a perfume bottle and sprayed the girls in the mouth and eyes and nose, they screamed because it stung, and sprayed around them so they don't smell as bad.

When Jesse came in after an okay night, she saw Ash and Brock asleep on the top bunk holding cameras, Dawn bloody and her hair was tangled into everything, Misty and May lying on top of each other, bloody and smelling of urine. The room had the stench of lilac perfume and urine and blood mixed together. She saw shoes everywhere and heaps of shredded clothing scattered across the room with chunks of red, orange, blue and brown hair. It was a tangled, rainbow mess. Jesse laughed and remembered her fight with Candice; she left the room with a pillow and blanket and slept in the hallway.

Volkner came to check-up on the girls because Ash and Brock were already downstairs eating breakfast with Jesse. None of them mentioned the fight. "What was it about anyway?" Brock asked. "I don't really know, I hugged Misty and then Dawn called me 'Ashipoo' and then May pushed us out of the way and they started fighting" Ash said, confused. "Wow, you two are really stupid" Jesse said "they all like you Ash. They were fighting to see who was strongest. It's a dominance thing. They all are gonna fight for your love, and the strongest has to be able to fend the others off while she tries to steal your affections." Jesse said. The boys were amazed at Jesse's knowledge of the girls, but weren't surprised figuring she was a girl. When Volkner saw them, he was speechless. Bloody, half naked girls were lying in the room. He saw the videocameras and watched the fight, start to end. He was shocked. He called out his Chansey and had it nurse the three back to health. When they sat down they were glaring at each other. May was sore and her hands had blisters and she was bloody and had many scars from Dawn's nails. Her hair was neat though, and brushed and straightened to perfection. Misty's hair though, looked awful. It was messy and bushy; her hair fell in dry chunks across her head. It was matted and tangled. She had many cuts and bruises. She had a black eye from when may punched her and her nose was broken. Dawn's hair was the worst. They had to cut it and detangle loose strands from everything. It was cut very choppy and ugly. Her hair was ripped and split. It hung limp onto her face and it was dry and crusty. Her right cheek was chaffed from the bedpost and her body was bloodied. "You guys look like crap" Ash commented. Misty was about to yell at him when her stomach clenched in pain. "Misty you know what Volkner said; if you keep doing stuff without thinking you're gonna get hurt!" Dawn cried. Misty sat back up and stayed quiet. They finished breakfast in silence.

Volkner walked in, trying to avoid the gaze of the three battered girls. "Are you ready for our gym battle Ash?" Volkner asked. Ash nodded and continued to stuff his mouth with fried bread crumbs and drizzling butter down his throat. "What about you my darling" Volkner smoothly asked Jesse. She just scowled and turned away. When he approached her she smacked him with her fan. "Ow!" he cried. "I'm ready to pay you back for what you said!" she barked. They all looked at her and she immediately stood up and walked away. Ash stood up and followed her into her room. "What'd he do Jesse?" Ash asked. "He told me that I'm lucky to have a guy like him and that if it wasn't for him, I'd still be in Team Rocket as a thief! He said that his ex prettier than me and that I should be happy that I'm not 'as ugly as I could be'! Ugh! I hate him!" she screamed. Ash reassured her that _he _should be happy to have _her._ She realized that even a gym leader wasn't worth it and the two called a group meeting in Volkner's living room.

"Me and Jesse are cousins, and I'll go into this more later, but we have something to tell you all" Ash went on "we have decided to part ways with you both and we hope that you respect our decision because as you both know, we haven't been exactly on the friendliest terms the past few years. We wanted to take this as an opportunity to mature and exert more independence from ourselves. We have token this into consideration for a very long time and we hope that you both are not angry with us. We love you both but we think that we all need this" Dawn was shocked that Ash and Jesse were related, but mostly because he was going on his own with Jesse; The very person who nearly killed him on several occasions. Brock on the other hand, knew this was coming and respects him for his decision and maturity. May had already left back for Johto.

The next day, the four part ways, Dawn, Misty and Brock heading for the Grande Festival and Ash and Jesse staying with Volkner, awaiting their gym battle.

**Wowza! Bet you didn't see THAT coming huh? I know that it sucks but bear with me; I'm not even remotely good of an author.** **And for a 12 year old with an A in honors English, I should be ashamed. Oh well, im tired of writing/thinking so the next chapter will probably be just a fun filler chapter (similar to chapter 3: Fashion Flare) it might not be that informative, but I need a break and I want to write something fun after 3 freakin pages of Jesse/Volkner drama. No this is not an Ash/Jesse fic, if I must say again, but it's neither a romance on Jesse's part in general. Its and adventure in which depicts Jesse's story. I'm thinking of making one with Erika in it because she's like my fav gym leader! I love grass types! Anyways, I have an idea for the next chapter so I must leave. Tune in yet again.**

Chapter 7: Wardrobe Wars

**I know, another clothes chapter, but I like writing these kinds of things. I have taken under the example of Wonnykins, the one of my favorite authors, and will roast marshmallows with your flames. Enjoy!**

Jesse went to buy another set of clothes to replace her dress. Volkner both gave Ash and Jesse a large amount of money, in return, Ash teaches him how to train a Pikachu. They both went to several stores and finally bought the best outfits they could find. They went to a store called 'The Fitting room' which basically was just a series of fitting rooms with toilets. It was actually quite popular. The duo went inside and entered their respective dressing rooms.

Jesse took her clothes out of her bags. She removed her silky leotard, no longer sexy and soft, but muddy and the strings on the corset were breaking, revealing her bare chest, and she had to use yarn and staples to hold it together. The leather in her boots was cheap and was breaking and bits of it were falling everywhere. Her hair was no longer a mess, after she and Ash went to the hair salon to get everything waxed, clipped, massaged, washed, cut, trimmed, plucked, coated, glossed, steamed, and masked. Her skin was like a supple, marble coating and she felt great. She completely stripped herself and put on a bikini. She then put on a t-shirt that was white and had a black pokeball imprint on it, it revealed her torso, and had a similar symbol to all the other ones seen on her companions clothing. She out on a pair of jean short shorts that looked more like a bikini bottom than outerwear, and a pair of black, flat, boots similar to Dawn's old pair. She straightened her hair so that it was now about mid torso length and she had the red dye washed out. She hasn't seen her original hair color in 12 years. Her mother dyed her hair a bright red, so that she could be easily spotted if she ran away. The undying process took a few hours, but it was completely gone by now. Her beautiful auburn hair was now flowing, and she let her natural kinks and waves settle in. she looked and felt beautiful. A feeling she had long forgotten.

Ash removed his shirt and jeans, and put on a tank top and a new pair of underwear. His skin was a golden brown color that only natural sunlight can acquire. His black, unkempt hair was still ruffled, but in a way that was very neat, if that makes sense. He put on a black shirt and a pair of shorts. He normally doesn't wear shorts, but decided that this time it would be okay. They were black, semi tight and had white stripes running down them. It had a small white ribbon in the very corner. He had a leather belt and put on a blue button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He put on a pair of socks and a new pair of sneakers and went out the door.

The both marveled at how the other looked. They looked formal/casual/okay for traveling/fine for regular occasions/and just plain good. They were ready to turn heads. As they walked down the street, they heard mumbles of how curvy Jesse was, or how strong Ash looked. They just smirked and strutted down the street.

**Haha! Jesse and Ash is the new Lance and Clair! Haha I think that they are a lot cooler than stupid Clair and Lance. Blech. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Eighth Wonder

Ash walked into the battle arena, determined to get his eighth Sinnoh League badge. He looked into the stands to see Jesse and to his amazement James, who was sitting next to Jesse, but when he tried to come on to her, she just smacked his hand away. He giggled at the sight and knew that Jesse would most likely end up with him. "Ash, are you ready?" Volkner asked from across the arena. Ash nodded and Volkner sent out his Luxray.

"Go Torterra!" Ash called.

The battle had begun. The two pokemon stood on their respective sides and Volkner knew his electric attacks would prove no use against the ground/grass type. "Use sand tomb!" Ash commanded. Then, torterra blew up a small tornado of sand that trapped luxray in its vortex and then the sand settled and quickly hardened into cement like cocoon. "Luxray use swift!" Volkner called. It was no use. The lion was encased from head to toe, revealing only its piercing yellow eyes. "Use frenzy plant!" Ash ordered. The pokemon created huge vines from the ground and then smashed luxray's tomb, fainting the lion pokemon. And if looks could kill, Ash would be dead twenty times over.

"Go Electrode and Magneton! This will be a double battle!" Volkner called.

"Go Ivysaur and Sceptile!" Ash called.

Volkner was surprised at Ash's collection of Grass type starters. "Use thundershock!" Volkner ordered. The two pokemon then sent small volts of electricity at the other pokemon. "Use leaf blade and magical leaf!" Ash commanded. Ivysaur sent prettyful glowing leaves into the air and sceptile struck them with its forearm, increasing its speed and power. Jesse watched and knew that Ash learned this from when she had her dustox use poison sting and seviper use poison tail. She remembered her years as a coordinator. And she remembered her dear dustox. Jesse snapped out of her daze and continued to watch the battle. The two pokemon were battered by enhanced leaves and were soon scratched, magneton, being part steel type,received less damage. On the other hand, electrode was beat and cut and soon exploded, killing itself. "Use electro-magnetized super ob electric charge super impact technique with side of sparkling cage armor!" Volkner called. They all looked at him, confused, but all he did was smirk. Magneton made five lightning bolts wrap and circle around its body, and sent powerful magnetic waves. Its 3 eyes glowed with power and a zap cannon orb appeared at each of its three magnets. Then, it used giga impact, enhanced by charge, spark, zap cannon and magnetic waves, it crashed into sceptile. The explosion resulting after the impact was so huge, that it took several minutes for the dust to clear. When Volkner saw what happened, he was shocked. Ivysaur used its vines to capture and ensnare magneton, and then, several small, sharp thorns popped up out of nowhere, and stabbed through magneton's thick metal. It was using power whip! The magnet pokemon was soon weakened by its deathly thorns. "Alright! Now throw it away!" Ash cried. Ivysaur threw the pokemon into the air and then slapped it with its whip. The loud 'crack' that was heard was immensely loud and hurt the ears of Ash's two spectators. They returned their pokemon and soon, Volkner's eyes began to water. He never lost, at least not this badly.

"Go Pachirisu!" Volkner called.

"Go Meganium!" Ash called.

The flower pokemon was staring at its opponent, when several yellow, pink, light blue and apple green petals flew from its neck and blasted the electro-mouse, if Ash wanted to, he could easily be a top coordinator. The pure beauty and strength melted together to blast Volkner's trusty squirrel-like electro energy blasting organism. "Use spark-star sparkling cage armor!" Volkner called. Then, Jesse realized that Volkner was the coordinator that beat her in the Grande Festival two years prior to her Kanto journey.

_I stood at the edge of the battlefield, battling a contest battle with no time limit."Use slash glameow!" Jessie called. The purple cat then leaped into the air scratched its opponent. Ripping it to shreds. The other trainer just smirked and let out a dark chuckle. He went by the name 'The Electric Whiplash'. He knew it was a name lame, but he liked his gimmick. It was a super tight spandex leotard that was a bright electric yellow. He wore white latex glove s and white rubber boots. His costume covered his head like a bath cap and he had a pair of white goggles. He had a white leather whip. "Use spark-star sparkling cage armor" he exclaimed. The squirrel beast then created 5 swirling electric bolts, rotating around it. It then sent pins from its body and stars from its mouth. It passed the electric field of lightning and flying electrified sparkling stars and pins blasted the cat. It was knocked out instantly._

"Look out Ash!" she called. Ash didn't have to think twice, he had meganium use its vines to jump up and then smack-whip-slap-strike its opponent, knocking it out and finally Ash had won his gym battle, achieving his eight qualifying Sinnoh badge! Volkner bitterly threw the badge at Ash, leaving a large, red lump on his forehead. Ash just mumbled something and walked to the stands

Jesse started her battle, but before she called her pokemon, she spoke with Volkner. She enlarged a snapshot with her pokenav's hologram device and pointed to Volkner. "You're the electric whiplash!"She called. The particular picture was of Volkner in his electric whiplash suit, in stiletto boots instead of his rubber boots, and formal gloves instead of latex. He had on a pleather (fake leather) vest and a matching belt and pleather beret that were a glittery white pleather. His gloved hand was on his hip and his hips were slanted and he looked VERY feminine. He was blowing a kiss and had a lot of neon yellow lipstick. There was another picture of him in his regular outfit (rubber boots and latex gloves, no vest, belt or hat) and he was cracking his whip and he was still in a very feminine pose. "You beat me in the Grande Festival and you were considered the she-male top coordinator! You were the notorious pachirisu trainer that you taught the special spark star thingy technique!" she yelled. James and Ash laughed, tearing up and clutching their sides in pain. "Errrr, GO MAGNEMITES!" Volkner called. Jesse put away her pokenav and her friends were still laughing uncontrollably. "Go Beautifly and Ekans!" she called. "Use earthquake and fire fang ekans! Then use stun spore beautifly!" Jesse commanded. The snake then caused the earth to shake and magnemite and magnemite were soon stuck in a crack in the earth. Then, it blasted fire out of its mouth from its two fangs. It blasted the two electric pokemon and then her butterfly dusted it with spores, leaving them unable to move. "No use acid and silver wind!" Jesse ordered. Her two pokemon used their strongest attacks. Corrosive acid burnt into the skin of its opponents and silver sparkles stung its wounds. The two pokemon soon fainted. Volkner scowled at her, and told all three of them to leave immediately and sent them on their way, Ash and Jesse, proud of their achievements.


End file.
